Stella
Prinsessan Stella är en fiktiv karaktär från den tecknade serien Winx Club. Hon är den andra tjejen i klubben som skall införas, den första är Bloom. Stella visas först i "En oväntad händelse" (på italienska: Una fata a Gardenia, översättning: En fe i Gardenia) (4Kids dub: "Det känns som Magic"). Hon är katalysatorn för Bloom börjar upptäcka vem hon egentligen är. Stella har hållits tillbaka ett betyg av misstag sprängde potions labbet, genom att försöka skapa en ny nyans av rosa i 4Kids version, eller genom att lura runt i Rai Version. Personlighet Stella är en 17-årig blond flicka beskrivs som dotter till solen och månen. Trots att hon är oftast stolt och självupptagna, bryr sig Stella om hennes vänner. Hon kommer att hålla fast hennes vänner och göra något för att hålla dem säkra. Stella är alltid sett bär ett leende på läpparna, eller skämt för att muntra sina vänner när de är deprimerade. I stort sett har Stella en glad och optimistisk person. Förutom detta är hon helt besatt av mode: kläder som ser bäst ut på henne, och som klär bäst stämmer överens med hennes ansikte. Stella ger ofta mode råd till människor i Alfea, men blir stavas i gengäld (i 4Kids versionen). Hon skulle hellre flirta med pojkar än studera och arbeta. De andra tjejerna ibland blir irriterad på Stella av detta skäl. Det mest intuitiva av alla medlemmar, gillar Stella till matchmake och har ofta haft problem med att förstå varför hennes vänner inte alltid som att få ställa upp. Men trots hennes intuition, kan Stella vara ganska omedvetna ibland. Hon skickades till Alfea bli starkare som älva, men det betydde inte så mycket för henne, men hon gjorde faktiskt bli en fullt genomförda älva och en kraftfull genom att slåss de tre första säsongen skurkar med Winx. Hon använder sin magi för något, men hon mest vill hjälpa sina vänner som djupt inne hon är en generös och hjälpsam tjej. Även om hon kanske inte håller med sina vänner, är Stella väldigt stöttande och skyddande och kommer inte att tveka att hjälpa dem. Hon lär sig att acceptera att kärlek och vänskap är mycket viktigare än kungligheter, mode och shopping. Ibland har hon döljer sin sanna personlighet på grund av hennes uppväxt. Hennes signatur färg varierar från gul-orange till ljust orange. Biografi Säsong 1 I den här säsongen, tog Stella Bloom i Alfea när Bloom upptäckte hennes magiska förmågor. Hon bildar ett lag, Winx Club, med fyra andra tjejer, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, och Flora. Tillsammans kämpade de onda och förde fred och harmoni till Magix. Först de tre häxor, Icy, Darcy och Stormy försökte stjäla Stella ring, eftersom de trodde att det hade kraften i draken. De skickade en lapp som låtsas vara Brandon frågar ut henne på en dag. Äntligen lyckades de, genom kidnappning och bindande Stella och därmed tvinga Bloom att lämna över ringen. De testas omedelbart ringen för dess magiska krafter. Men de blev besvikna över att ringen var inte lika kraftfullt som de hade förväntat. Bloom var inte ledare för gruppen, men ibland tar rollen. Under perioden Bloom tog att anpassa sig till den nya miljön, erbjöd Stella sympati och komfort när Bloom möter motgångar. Ett exempel var när Bloom fick reda på Skys riktiga identitet och var förtvivlad. Stella tröstade och tröstade Bloom, trots att hon var i samma predikament. Som ett resultat är Bloom tackar henne. Stellas förbindelser med de tre andra tjejerna växte när de gick på sitt uppdrag att bekämpa ondskan. De började att få djupare förståelse och tillit till sina vänner, och uppskattade deras vänner för deras olika personligheter. Stella och Brandon började också vara intresserade av varandra. Inledningsvis visste Stella Brandon som Sky, men i episod 17, när Sky sanna identitet avslöjades blev hon förskräckt att inse att han hade ljugit för henne. Hon var förkrossad, precis som Bloom, men hon var optimistisk och glad, och återhämtat sig från sin chock. Kanske Stella älskade verkligen Brandon, så hon accepterade honom som vapendragare. Stella hjälp Bloom att återerövra sin makt när de tre häxorna stal den att dominera världen. Så småningom återhämtade Bloom hennes krafter, och Stella och de andra anslöt sig till slagfältet. Stella, Flora, Tecna och Musa som hålls utanför Darcy och Stormy, medan Bloom fast en poäng med Icy. Till slut framkom det Winx Club segrande. Säsong 2 I den andra säsongen, var Stella och Brandon relation en bra start, fram till Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky och Layla gick till UnderRealm. Stella och Brandon skildes från de andra. De anlände i en by som heter Downland. Där träffade de Sponsus och drottning Amentia. Amentia tog en riktig tycke för Brandon, som rasande Stella, som var svag av brist på solljus. Efter en laddning, återförenades hon med Bloom, Sky och Layla. När de räddade tomtar, såg Amore Stella och ett band av systerskap föddes. Efter det var Stella fast besluten att få Brandon tillbaka från Amentia. Amore hjälpt till med detta genom att sätta i en av hennes Soulmate Blossoms i Amentia bukett. Tack vare denna lag, dumpade Amentia Brandon för Sponsus och därmed rädda honom från att vara gift och föra honom tillbaka till Stella. Innan en stor deltentamen med konvergens, kom Stella med en idé för att hjälpa flickorna obligationen bättre resultat: En pyjamasparty. Efter att testet gick Stella, Musa, Layla och till jorden med Bloom och nästan blev engagerad i ett gäng som heter "Suits". Efter den händelsen gick Stella och de andra tjejerna till en Halloween-fest och fick sista skrattet. Efteråt flickorna gick till en utväg rike och Stella visade upp en helt ny baddräkt som var bara för syns skull. Dagen efter föreslog Layla de skickar ett vykort till Stellas föräldrar, men hon visste inte att de var frånskilda tills Stella berättat för henne. Stella gick sedan be om ursäkt till Layla, vilket gav henne Charmix. Hon gick sedan till UnderRealm med de andra Winx och hjältar att rädda Bloom från Darkar. Hon löste ett pussel med olika färger, vilket var hennes specialitet eftersom hon var den fashionabla en. Säsong 3 Stella spelar en ganska stor roll i den här säsongen. Det börjar vid hennes Princess Ball där hennes far tillkännager att han kommer att gifta om sig. Bruden-till-vara är den onda grevinnan Cassandra tillsammans med sin dotter, Chimera. Med hjälp av Valtor sätter Cassandra King Radius under en förtrollning. På hennes Princess Ball, är Stella stavat sig själv genom att Chimera, vände in i en otäck best. Men Winx tjejerna lyckas bryta förtrollningen. Stella tjänar hennes Enchantix genom att bryta Cassandra's grepp om hennes far, vilket skulle frigöra hennes rike och bryta förlovningen. Under Blooms strävan att besegra Valtor och spara sina föräldrar, Stella någonsin trogen och stödjande och alltid villiga att hjälpa till. Under denna säsong, växer Stella och Brandon relation också. Filma 1: Hemligheternas Slott I filmen Stella tillsammans med de andra hjälpte Bloom att hitta sina föräldrar. När Winx och specialister fann Ödets bok i en hemlig bibliotek på Domino och hon var ganska intresserad av att se Blooms baby bilder när en av dem dök upp men Bartleby berättat för henne annars. Hon är uppslukad av att se Blooms baby bilder förvaras i hemlighet bibliotek Domino. Säsong 4 Stella visas i säsong 4 med resten av Winx Club när de reser till jorden för att hitta den sista fen på jorden. När Winx Club öppnar sin butik, Kärlek och Pet, är Stella som ansvarar för deras grooming och kläder. När pojkarna kom till jorden för att vaka över tjejerna, blir Blooms Earth rival, Mitzi, en crush på Brandon och är fast besluten att få honom att hennes. Detta infuriates Stella och orsakar henne att ständigt ifrågasätta Brandon lojalitet eftersom Mitzi ständigt följer honom runt. Kläder När vi först ser Stella efter att hon stängs av från sin Winx form, bär hon en ljus orange klänning. På huvudet, bär hon en silver krona liknar utformningen av Ring of Solaria. Wings sticker ut från hennes rygg (låter oss veta att hon är en älva). Stella är en lång italiensk flicka med långt gyllene hår, hassel-bruna ögon, medium hudton, och ett attraktivt ansikte. Hennes dagliga outfit i säsong 1 och 2 är en grön grimma topp och orange kjol med gröna sandaler. Hennes outfit för säsong 3 är en grön axelbandslös klänning med rosa ränder längs med en rosa bälte och skor. I säsong 4 hon bär en klänning orange tub med en lila bälte. Hennes skor är gröna klackar med rosa-vita strumpor och gröna Ankelremmar. I "Skönhet är ett Beast", som används Chimera en trollformel för att vända Stella in i en otäck monster, och Cassandra kasta en trollformel för att göra King Radius tror att Må-Stella var inte Stella. I "Pretty Pretty Princess" alla trodde mån-Stella var dömd, men som tur hundarna visste att mån-Stella Stella, eftersom Stella hade hundarna sedan de var valpar. I "Mirror of Truth" hennes sanna inre skönhet lyste igenom, vilket må-Stella att vända tillbaka till Stella. Även i denna form, kunde hon andas under vattnet och hade super-styrka. Fe Winx Stellas Winx outfit består av ett mousserande orange-axeln topp och mini-shorts, med knähöga stövlar i samma färg. Hon bär håret i två flätor med band orange tub. Hon bär också ljusblå manschetten armband och ett pannband av samma färg. Hennes vingar är tre leafets med färgen ljusblå med kricka tips. Charmix Hennes Charmix är en spegel-formad pin och en rund waistbag delas in i solen och månen. Enchantix Hennes Enchantix outfit är en orange linne med blå mellangärdet remmar och en orange och rosa mini kjol. Hennes handskar är genomskinliga rosa som går till hennes överarm. Hennes vingar är stora och fjäril-formade, orange färg med en underton av nyanser av blått, gult och rosa. Små pärlor dingla från ändarna. Hennes fibersvansar nu titulera högre på hennes huvud, växer håret i längd och tjäna några blekmedel blond höjdpunkter. Hon har också förkastades hennes orangefärgade stövlar och Dons strappy barfota sandaler ansluten med en sidledes halvmåne knapp. Hon bär en turkosfärgade tiara på huvudet. Hennes trollpulver flaska är en gul diamant omgiven av två orangefärgade stjärnor med den yttre en med juveler på det. Stella var den andra för att få henne Enchantix. Believix Hennes Believix outfit håller hennes flätor, höjdpunkter, och den röda juvelen prydnader som håller hennes flätor på plats från hennes Enchantix omvandling, men nu juveler är stjärnformade. Hon vinner ett par persikofärgade band på armarna, med början från baksidan av hennes händer till mitten av underarmen, nästan liknar hennes Enchantix handskar. Hennes topp är en orange off-the-axeln med en lila linne under, remmarna och botten synligt stack ut från under den översta skjortan. Hon bär en orange kjol med rosa volanger under och en lila rosett runt midjan. Hennes sandaler har ersatts med ett par knähöga orange strumpor och plommon lila och vitt plattform, högklackade stövlar. Slutligen hennes vingar är större än de Enchantix vingar och är ljusa orange med nyanser av gult och lila. De är inredda på insidan med guldstjärnor. Stellas Sophix är en orange tröja med rosa övre och nedre ärmar och grön fluffig foder på botten, en grön och orange kjol och fluorescerande högklackade skor som orange blommor dekorera. Hennes vingar blir ljusgröna och rosa med mörkt gröna gränser. Hennes attack i denna makt är upp Drop of Light (Goccia di Luce). Stellas Lovix är en rosa klänning med orange bälte, skjorta, stövlar och handskar som har vit fleece på dem. Hon bär också knähöga strumpor av samma färg. Hennes vingar är öppna, gul-orange med rosa gränser. Hennes vingar har också glödande kol juveler på de övre hörnen. I denna makt upp, är hennes attack Crystal Light (Luce del Cristallo). Stavar Stellas attacker kommer från Solen och Månen, men praktiskt taget alla av hennes attacker är sol-baserade. Detta kan bero på att hon kommer från Solaria, där hon är prinsessa, och detta ger mer vikt vid att solen. Stellas attacker grundar sig i huvudsak kring ljus och värme, vilket kan förklaras av hennes anslutning till solen. Stella kan kasta blaster av solljus energi och kan göra bollar av solvärme. Hon har också använt en attack heter Sun burst som brinner saker. Hon kan koncentrera sin energi för att göra sig lysa ljust på mörka platser. Stella kan skapa stråk av solenergi och är i stånd att skapa explosioner av solljus. Hon kan forma solljus till hinder och sköldar, vilket är mycket användbart. Hon kan trolla ljus i något område, oavsett hur mörkt. På grund av Stella är från Solaria, hon majorly påverkas av solen. Hon vinner sin energi från solen och är starkt försvagad när i mycket mörka platser eller under jord. Det anges att Stella är också ansluten till månen, men bara två attacker har dykt upp som företräder denna: Enchantix Moon Shield och Lunar magnetism. Stella har också Ring of Solaria och som bekvämt förvandlas till en magisk spira när det behövs. Denna ring tillåter henne att fokusera på sin energi eller människor teleport. Men efter den sjätte avsnittet, där hon tar tillbaka ringen från Trix, som stal det i föregående episod, har ringen endast en handfull framträdanden sedan och har inte längre ansetts att användas av henne efter att hon fick henne Enchantix. Om henne * Favoritmat: Chips. * Favorit Färg: Grön. * Favorit Hobby: Shopping! * Favorit Pet: små valpar! * Perfekt Pojkvän: Brandon… * Bästa Vänner: Bloom och Brandon. * Favorit Filmer: Komedier. * Älskar: Shopping! * Hatar: Math. * Favoritmusik: Allt som gör hennes dans. * Favorit Skor: Alla. * Favorit Ämne: Måste jag välja? … Metamorphology. * Favorit Spell: Moon Ray. * Motto: "Stil är alltid med stil! Transformationer * Stellas Winx omvandling varar i sexton sekunder. Först Stella visas på en grön bakgrund. Hon korsar hennes handleder och dansar till en sida, sedan flyger mot bakgrunden. Hon träffar en pose, så finns det ett bländande ljus. Kameran nedskärningar i hennes ben, där en efter en, är hennes stövlar bildas av ljus. Hennes shorts, topp och armband visas gör detsamma. Kameran skär tillbaka till hennes ansikte, där hon tycks skrika, sedan flyger iväg från kameran, spinning som hennes hår samlar sig in i hennes kopplingsfläta. Slutligen hennes vingar gro när hon går tillbaka några steg för att slå sin sista pose. * Stellas Charmix omvandling varar i tolv sekunder. Först är Stellas ögon visas, skelning. Sedan verkar hon med ryggen mot kameran. Hon virvlar att möta kameran och skriker och slår armarna ut åt sidorna som hennes Charmix stift visas. Hon snurrar runt en gång, sedan hennes väska förverkligas. Slutligen finns det en blixt av ljus och hon visar slående hennes sista pose. * Stellas Enchantix omvandling varar trettiosju sekunder. För det första är Stella visas med slutna ögon medan två band av rosa flytta över skärmen. Sedan vänder Stella runt en gång, hennes tiara förverkligas medan hennes kopplingsfläta växa. En ljus strålar ner på henne, och hennes hår bleknar. Hennes kropp omgiven av gnistrar, hon lyfter upp ena armen medan rosa band förvandlas till sin handske. Hon gör samma sak med hennes andra arm. Orange fyller skärmen, då kameran zoomar ut för att visa den orange bildar sin topp. Hennes trollpulver flaskan, stjärnan formen på hennes bröst, kokkärl former innan kameran ner för att visa mer gnistrar. Den glittrar då förvandlas till hennes kjol. Stella leder sedan till hennes fötter, där hennes barfota sandaler visas. Hon flyger bort från kameran, då hennes vingar visas groning. Det finns en blixt av ljus, sedan Stella visas igen, blåser en kyss av gnistrar till kameran. Slutligen slår hon två poser. * Fairy Dust Stellas trollpulver varar i trettio sekunder. Först hennes trollpulver hänge visas medan gnistrar börja flyga upp på skärmen. De fyra smycken hängande från hängande börja skaka. De blir vita, sedan, en efter en, brast ut i gnistrar. De två orangefärgade stjärnor på sitt hänge börja snurra, och sedan försvinner medan proppen lyfts ur flaskan. Det finns en blixt av ljus, sedan Stella visas Håll flaskan. Slutligen riktar hon sin skylt, en femuddig stjärna. * Stellas Believix omvandling varar i trettio sekunder. Först en lysande blått ljus flyger över skärmen. Den förenar då en silhuett av samma färg, som flyger utom synhåll. Ljuset vacklar för en sekund, sedan försvinner, visar Stellas flätor, huvud och ansikte. Hennes stjärna barrettes förekommer i små glimtar av gnistrar, sedan Stella rör sig bort från kameran. Hennes hand visas på skärmen som blå ljus och stjärnor guld form hennes första fingerlösa handskar. Hon höjer andra sidan, medan hennes hår virvlar runt henne, medan hennes andra handsken visas. Hon vänder sedan medan blått ljus och stjärnor bildas hennes topp och kjol. Hon gör en front flip i luften medan hennes stövlar visas. Det finns en blixt av ljus, sedan Stella visas igen, håller det blå ljuset. Hon vänder sig om när lampan omger henne i en kokong av slag. Den kokong av ljus omformar sig att visa sina vingar groning. Slutligen, i en ljus blixt av ljus, blått ljus lyfter Stella, avslöjar henne i hennes sista pose, vingar flaxa. Kuriosa * Stella utseende var tydligen inspirerad av skådespelerskan Cameron Diaz, enligt Iginio Straffi, skaparen av Winx Club. * "Stella" är en latin och italienska ordet för "Star", med hänvisning till Stella följer hennes befogenheter från himlakroppar som solen, månen och stjärnorna. Kategori:Karaktärer Kategori:Prinssesa bg:Стела ca:Stella cs:Stella de:Stella en:Stella eo:Stella es:Stella fi:Stella fr:Stella gl:Stella hr:Stella hu:Stella it:Stella nl:Stella oc:Stella pl:Stella pt:Stella pt-br:Stella ro:Stella ru:Стелла sr:Стела tr:Stella uk:Стелла